


Sekrit Tattoo Stiles

by kalakirya, Opalsong



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Not!Fic, Oral Not!Fic, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Stiles is secrectly hardcore, Tattoos, illistration, multiple readers, see figure A
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-12
Updated: 2013-02-12
Packaged: 2017-11-29 02:37:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 87
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/681754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalakirya/pseuds/kalakirya, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opalsong/pseuds/Opalsong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>the one in which Stiles has ink. lots of it. and it's secret.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sekrit Tattoo Stiles

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Paraka for hosting!!

cover art by Opalsong

### Streaming Audio

### Download

[MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Teen%20Wolf/Sekrit%20Tattoo%20Stiles.mp3) | 31:42 | 21.9 MB  
---|---|---  
[Archive Link](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/sekrit-tattoo-stiles) |  |   
[Podbook Compilation](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Audiobooks/Teen%20Wolf/Kalakirya%20&%20Opalsong%27s%20Teen%20Wolf%20chat%21fic%20&%20not%21fic%20complilation.m4b) | 59:53 | 27.6 MB  
[Archive Link](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/opalsong-kalakiryas-teen-wolf-chatfic-and-notfic-compilation) |  |   
  
### Podbook Compilation 

includes:

** Sekrit Tattoo Stiles **

** like blood and barfights and her brother’s last goodbye **

** You Had Me at Ello-hay **

### Art

A larger version of the Tattoo pictures was requested. No idea if this is big enough to help but this is my original scan of the picture: [warning: terrible art found beyond](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/other/Sekrit%20Tattoo%20Stiles.jpg)

### Crosspost

cross posted at amplificathon, my journal, AO3, and Tumblr


End file.
